Heroic Deception
by kaly
Summary: Iolaus hides an injury so Hercules can stay with Alcmene. Dire consequences arise as a result.


Heroic Deception 

by Kaly razrbkr@juno.com 

disclaimer: herc, iolaus, and all of these other characters are not mine. this is not a surprise. i have the common sense of something greater than a rat, but *clears throat* back to business. i'm making no money from this, the only reward i crave is that the readers enjoy it (and possibly drop me a line if they do *g*) ~~kaly :-) 

Heroic Deception 

A brilliant sun light up the aquamarine sky over the home of Alcmene. Inside the barn, Hercules and Iolaus stood up on the hayloft. The two friends had been home for a couple of days and had volunteered to aid Alcmene with some much needed repairs to the old structure. 

Hercules glanced anxiously out of a window toward the house. "I hope Mother's taking it easy," the demigod said. 

"I'm sure she's fine, Herc," Iolaus said to reassure his friend. "She's a smart woman. Besides, it's just a cold." 

The man next to the window nodded, "I know, Iolaus. I just can't help worrying. I can't remember her ever being sick." 

"Sick? Yes," Iolaus commented, adding, "in trouble? No. Now, speaking of trouble. Let's get this work done before we do get in trouble." The grin that filled Iolaus' face twinkled in his azure eyes. 

A small grin broke on Hercules' face. "Yeah, let's get to work." 

They had been shoveling hay off of the loft and onto the ground below for some time when Hercules eyed his best friend with a diabolic grin. Clutching a handful of hay in his large hand, he snuck up behind his busy friend and dumped the fragrant hay over his head and into his vest. He jumped back with a laugh when Iolaus quickly turned on the tall demigod. 

"Now, Herc. Why'd ya have to go and do something like that?" Leaning down in mid stride he grabbed a massive handful of hay. "Of course, you know, now you'll have to pay for it." Iolaus tossed a handful of hay at Hercules, and ducked as his friend fired his own volley of hay. 

Hercules laughed, "Now you've done it." Another handful of hay flew toward the hunter, disappearing as it tangled with his golden locks. 

"Me?" Iolaus shrieked. "You started it!" Iolaus laughed when Hercules sputtered from the hay Iolaus tossed in his face. 

Blinking to clear his eyes, Hercules searched the dusty interior for sight of his friend. "Come here, buddy. I've got a present for ya." Giggling, Iolaus dodged the hay and ran around behind the taller man. 

A boyish grin lit the hunter's face as he pounced on his friend, hands full of hay. From his perch on Hercules' shoulders, Iolaus' laughter echoed off the walls as he rubbed the hay into Hercules' bronze locks. 

Reaching his arms up over his head, Hercules grabbed onto Iolaus' waist and picked the smaller man up, dropping him down onto the loft next to him. Hercules' triumphant laughter was cut short as Iolaus hit the loft floor with a loud crack, but kept falling. For Hercules, time slowed to a crawl as he watched his best friend plummet to the hard ground below. 

A cloud of dust rose up through the hole in the loft floor soon after the soft thud of Iolaus hitting the ground. Hercules shook himself out of his shock and rushed over to the ladder. Taking the rungs two at a time, the frantic demigod was soon kneeling down next to Iolaus. 

Finding his voice, Hercules asked softly, "Iolaus?" Hercules held his breath until his friend began to stir slowly. "Can you hear me?" 

Iolaus made to shake his head, but stopped when the barn began to tilt precariously. Opening his eyes sluggishly, his gaze sought out the source of the voice ringing in his ears. "Herc?" he asked around gasping breaths. 

"Yeah," his relief showed in his eyes. "How do you feel?" 

Hercules cringed as Iolaus struggled to sit up. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's back as Iolaus wheezed to get his breath back. Once he was breathing normally, Iolaus sought to reassure his concerned friend. "I'm okay, Herc. Just had the wind knocked out of me." 

Although still wary, Hercules nodded his head. Bracing Iolaus' elbow, he helped his battered friend to stand. Observing Iolaus' stiff movements, he asked, "Sure?" 

Iolaus rolled his eyes. "Stop mothering me, Herc. You couldn't have known the floor was weak." 

"Yeah, but . . ." 

Iolaus raised a hand to stall Hercules' argument. "No buts, Herc." 

Sighing in resignation, Hercules gave in. "Then how about we get back to work?" 

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute and I'll be right up." Iolaus turned from Hercules examining eyes and walked out into the sunlight courtyard. 

Something was nagging at the back of Hercules' mind, but pushed it aside. Iolaus had said he was okay, and until he had proof otherwise, he would take his friend at his word. The demigod knew from experience how irate his friend could become when questioned about his health. With one last glance at the open doorway, Hercules walked over to the ladder and climbed back up to the loft. 

Outside, Iolaus slowly made his way over to a bench out of sight of the barn. Dropping wearily onto the hard bench, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. The hunter took a shallow breath, and released it carefully as he tried to probe his side with his fingers. Contrary to what he had assured his distressed friend, he had more than had the wind knocked out of him. However, he knew the guilt that Hercules would feel at being the cause of his pain, however unintentional it might have been. 

Iolaus was confused when he could find no sign of a broken rib. Although, he forced himself to admit, it didn't feel like a broken rib at all. Truth be told, the blonde warrior couldn't tell what was causing the flaring pain in his chest. Each breath stung, and he worked to keep from gulping the air his lungs craved. 

A moment later he stood up, knowing that the longer he was gone, the more anxious Hercules would become. Careful to not show any outward signs of his pain, he walked back into the dark barn. 

"Finished yet?" the hunter joked, managing to block the pain from his voice. Hercules laughed, "Sorry, buddy. You weren't gone that long." Hercules too took great effort to hide his interest in Iolaus' condition. 

Managing a grin, Iolaus crossed the barn and forced himself to climb the wooden ladder up to the loft. "I see you've patched the hole already," Iolaus motioned toward where he had recently fallen. 

Nodding, the demigod responded, "Well, couldn't have you taking any more unexpected trips, now could we?" 

"Ha, ha, Herc. Now, where were we?" 

Over the next several hours, Hercules and Iolaus strove to finish the work in the barn before the hour grew too late. As he worked, Iolaus managed to push the pain that smoldered in his chest to the back of his mind. He was often reminded, however, whenever the hay dust that hung in the still air forced him to cough. A flash of pain would accompany each cough, but the stalwart hunter pressed on, convinced that it was nothing serious. 

When they were almost done, Hercules dropped a large bale of hay beside Iolaus, causing the hunter to cough on the dust. 

"You okay, buddy?" Hercules asked. 

Iolaus cut his friend a look, but merely nodded. When the taller man took one last glance down at Iolaus, but went back to his work, the hunter breathed a small sigh of relief. Another glimpse down at his hand confirmed Iolaus worst fears. 

Somehow he managed to conceal the terror that flared in his eyes at seeing the dark smear of blood that marred his hand. After another cautious glance in Hercules' direction, Iolaus wiped his hand off on a leather pant leg. Making sure it wasn't visible, he shook his head and went back to work. 

Up on the loft, Hercules had just finished completely mending the hole that Iolaus had created when he fell, when Iolaus's head popped up from the side of the loft. 

"Done yet?" 

Hercules had to laugh. He had been concerned when his friend had been slow to recover initially from his fall, but had to admit that he seemed to be on the mend. "Actually, yeah. The floor is fixed and the loft is finally clean." 

Iolaus nodded, reading the relief in Hercules' voice. "Good, I'll be done down here if you'll just stop dropping hay bales on my head." He pressed his point by pulling a piece of hay from his hair and popping it into his mouth. Talking around the hay, he continued, "Anyway. What do ya say we go in and check on your Mother?" 

Hercules' smile reflected his sincere appreciation for the offer, but masked it with a humor more customary to his blonde friend. "Now, Iolaus, you wouldn't be trying to get out of finishing the barn would you?" 

Iolaus climbed back down the ladder, carefully guarding his injured side, but managed a retort. "No respect," he muttered under his breath. "None," he threw his right arm up in the air in mock irritation. 

"All right, all right." Hercules laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Considerate as always, my friend." He turned his back when Iolaus opened his mouth to respond, climbing down the ladder as he added, "However . . ." 

Hercules was interrupted by Iolaus tapping him on the shoulder, "Give it up, Herc. The world knows a true gentleman when it sees one." 

"Uh huh," the demigod replied under his breath. "Come on, let's check on Mother and get something to drink." 

As the two men walked from the barn to the main house, Iolaus managed to find that when he walked a certain way, the pain wasn't as bad. Looking over at Hercules, he asked, "So, Alcmene's never been sick, huh?" 

Hercules smiled, shaking his head. "Never that I can remember. That's why it seems so strange to see her with something like a cold." 

"Yeah, well," Iolaus laughed haughtily, holding his head up, "happens to the best of us." 

The demigod clapped his broad hand onto Iolaus' back, "I guess it does, my friend." Hercules attention was turned toward the house so that he missed the pain filled scrunching of Iolaus' features at the touch. 

Walking into the house, Hercules motioned for quiet with a finger in front of his lips. He walked back toward the bedroom to check on his mother while Iolaus made for the kitchen. The demigod was almost to the bedroom door and cringed when Iolaus called out, "Uh, Herc?" 

Turning back toward the source of the voice, he was just entering the kitchen when he whispered, "Iolaus, be quiet. Mother is . . ." 

He was brought up short when he saw Alcmene sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm what, Hercules?" she asked with a smile. 

Iolaus giggled softly at Hercules' confused look. "Mother, you're supposed to be resting." 

"Oh, Hercules," Alcmene waved a hand in the air, "it's just a cold. Stop acting like I'm going to die at any second." She paused, glancing between the two dusty men. "Besides, I can at least be useful enough to make you boys some dinner." 

Iolaus hid a grin behind his hand when he saw Hercules openmouthed expression. "Mother . . ." 

Alcmene stilled him with an experienced mother's look. "Don't mother, me, Hercules. Go wash up. Dinner will be ready before long." Iolaus' laugh grew as Hercules turned from the room, defeated by one of the few people who could best him. Alcmene then turned her gaze on her adopted son. "You, too, Iolaus. Go wash up." 

He started to argue, but another look from the diminutive woman at the table silenced his argument. "Yes, Mom," he whined, earning a smile from Alcmene. As he walked from the room Alcmene thought she could see that he was favoring his side, but decided to check on him after dinner. 

Iolaus met his tall friend in the hallway outside the small room that held a washtub. "Leave any clean water for me?" 

Hercules laughed, "Well, it's not like you need as much water as I do." 

"Yeah," Iolaus rebutted, "but there's something to be said for being small and maneuverable. Unlike some hopeless oversized klutz I know." 

Grinning, Hercules replied, "Well, if that's how you really feel." Turning back toward the kitchen, the demigod added, "I'll be in the kitchen trying not to break anything." 

Iolaus winced as he laughed at his friends parting comment, and closed the door to the washroom behind him. He let out a shaky breath, and leaned heavily against the wall, his eyes falling closed. He had fooled both Hercules and Alcmene, but his insecure hold on the charade was waning. Opening his eyes, he spotted a familiar chair next to the tub, and a moment later he was sitting there, his reserves spent. 

Gingerly he pulled off his oft-patched vest, and dropped it on a nearby table. Looking at his side he wasn't surprised to see a large purple-black bruise coloring the skin. Again gently probing the area, he couldn't feel anything broken. Shaking his head in confusion, he resolved himself to being forced to suffer through what he was starting to consider the worlds most painful bruise. 

Some moments later, the blonde hunter emerged from the small room, cleaner than when he had gone in. A smile in place, he walked into the kitchen in time to see Alcmene shushing Hercules away from a kettle. "Son, I love you dearly. However, of all your gifts, cooking skills were never one of the better ones." 

Leaning against the doorframe, Iolaus laughed. "Sounds like what I've been trying to tell him for years, Alcmene." 

"Like you're any better?" Hercules responded from the corner Alcmene had ushered him into. "It's a wonder we don't starve." 

Alcmene smiled, "Well, that's why I'm here. Can't have my two boys starving themselves just because neither can cook a thing." Sparing a glance at Iolaus, she added, "Especially since I know well the extent of that one's appetite." 

Iolaus opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by Hercules. "Give it up, buddy. She's had you figured out for years." 

"Only because she doesn't want to have to try and figure you out, ." A well-known sparkle lit up Iolaus' eyes. 

Their banter was interrupted when Alcmene swayed slightly. In an instant, both Hercules and Iolaus were at her side, helping her to a chair. "I knew you should be resting," Hercules said softly. 

"Oh, nonsense. I was just a little faint that's all. I just stood up too long." 

His hands on his hips, Hercules regarded his mother solemnly. "That's exactly my point, Mother. You're not used to being sick. You have to rest." 

Alcmene looked at her son warmly, "And tell me, just what do you know of being sick, Hercules? Much less resting when you are." 

"She's got ya there, Herc," Iolaus added. 

Hercules rolled his eyes at being cornered by the two people who meant more to him than anything. "I give up," he said, throwing his hands up over his head. "But let us finish dinner, okay?" 

Alcmene began to argue, but was interrupted by Iolaus. "Give us a shot, Alcmene. We may surprise you yet." 

Thankful for his friend's support, Hercules joked, "Besides, one Iolaus is enough. I don't think I could handle two of you refusing to admit when you're sick." 

Alcmene's warm eyes smiled at Iolaus, but she spoke to Hercules. "Well, now. Where do you think he got it from?" 

Rolling his eyes again, Hercules motioned for Iolaus to help him with the stew. As they worked, the demigod risked several concerned glances over at his mother. "Looks like she's falling asleep," Iolaus observed. 

Nodding, Hercules placed the knife he was holding down on the counter. "I think I'll help her to bed. Whether she admits it or not, she needs the rest." 

"I'll fix some herbal tea," Iolaus replied. 

A wary grin formed on Hercules face, "Do you even know how?" 

Looking hurt, Iolaus responded, "Yes, I know how. Now go help your mother." 

"You'll do no such thing," Alcmene interjected. "I'll go to bed,  I've tried this dinner of yours." 

Iolaus laughed, but it soon turned into a cough. When he looked up, he found himself with two identical pairs of eyes looking at him in concern. "Just a little dust still bothering me," he said before either could voice a question. 

Alcmene was worried by the tortured look that filled the smaller man's face while he was coughing. She thought she had seen him glance at his hand after he had stopped, but decided she had just imagined it. Everything her experience eye told her said that he was perfectly healthy, but she still wasn't convinced. 

"I'm going to go get a little fresh air," the hunter said, startling Alcmene from her thoughts. Once outside, Iolaus managed a few ragged breaths while he wiped the dark smear from his hand. 

Hercules had watched his friend leave the room, unsure what to think. "Hercules . . ." He turned his attention to his mother when she spoke his name. "Iolaus isn't sick, is he?" 

Another quick glance back at the empty door and Hercules shook his head. "No, he's been fine." 

Alcmene shook her head, "Something's not right." 

"I know. I get that feeling, too." He looked at his mother, concern for each of them written in his indigo eyes. "But you know how he gets. He says he's fine and there's no arguing with him about it." 

Once Iolaus had regained his stuttering breath, he walked back inside the small house. When he entered the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice the heavy air that hung there. "Dinner ready yet?" he asked as lightly as he could manage. 

Hercules smiled softly. "Yeah, it's done." 

During the meal, Alcmene had to hide her smile at the quite unusual flavor that Hercules and Iolaus had managed to create. If either of the two men noticed her courteous oversight, they didn't mention it. 

In an effort to ensure Alcmene retired to bed early, Hercules and Iolaus did as well. Just after dark, all of the lights were extinguished and the small house fell quiet. 

The dawn was announced by the call of a nearby rooster, and Iolaus stirred slowly. The night before, he had hoped that after a night's sleep the pains in his chest would fade. He had just sat up when a coughing fit proved to the hunter that his hope had been in vain. 

He closed his eyes against the swelling panic that he felt when he again found a splatter marking his hand. Iolaus knew that if something didn't happen, he was going to be forced to admit something was wrong. As time passed, he was growing more convinced it was that or be found out. Either way he would face his best friend's concern, his anger that came when he hid his pain, and his guilt. 

Wiping his hand off, he cautiously got out of bed and changed into his leather pants and tattered vest. When he entered the hallway, he saw his best friend a door away going coming out from checking on Alcmene. "How is she?" Iolaus asked, seeing the serious look on Hercules' face. 

Hercules blinked, seeing his friend for the first time. "Not good. I'm going to go get the healer." 

Iolaus placed his hand on Hercules' arm. "I'll go. You stay here with your mother." 

Relief shone in Hercules' eyes at Iolaus' request. He had not been looking forward to walking to town. "Thanks," he breathed in reply and walked into the kitchen. 

Spurned on by knowing his second mother needed him, Iolaus ignored every protest from his side and rushed into town in search of the healer. He made record time on the road, and was soon returning to Alcmene's with the healer in his wagon. Iolaus was impatient to return, and Belius, the healer, sought to calm him. 

"Don't worry, so, Iolaus. I know Alcmene, she's a strong woman. Besides, with the symptoms you described it sounds like a cold that several of the local residents have taken ill with." Iolaus' eyes reflected his need for reassurance, but reluctance to believe that same reassurance when he heard it. Belius smiled softly, "It's easily cured with the right medicines. She'll be giving the two of you more chores in no time." 

Iolaus nodded, appreciating his words, but hurried the horses along all the same. He only allowed himself to breathe easier when Belius was actually tending to Alcmene. When he was finished, the healer walked out into the sitting room where Hercules and Iolaus were. "How is she?" Hercules asked, standing when he saw Belius. 

The healer motioned for Hercules to sit back down. "She's sleeping. It was as I thought, given some time she'll be fine." Hercules breathed a sigh of relief. "She will, however, need someone to stay with her for a few days while she gets better." 

"No problem, I'm not going anywhere." Iolaus nodded his agreement with Hercules words, but cringed when Belius turned his attention toward him. "Now, you my young friend. I'm concerned about your pallor." 

Hercules shot Iolaus a concerned look at the healer's observation, as Iolaus replied, "I'm fine. Alcmene's the one who is sick." 

Belius wasn't convinced, but went along with Iolaus' claims. Nodding his head, he said, "Okay. But if you start to feel worse, come see me." Belius turned his attention to the blonde warrior to his friend. "As for your mother, if you'll come into the kitchen, I'll give you the herbs you will need." 

As the healer lead Hercules from the sitting room, Iolaus let go of a long breath. Placing a hesitant hand on his side, he winced when he touched a tender spot. Standing up, he sent up a silent word of thanks that Hercules was too occupied to notice. 

During the morning, Alcmene slowly began to improve, and although she insisted that she was fine, Hercules rarely left her side. His mother was touched by the way he doted on her, even though by the afternoon she had enough pampering. 

"Hercules, please stop fluttering about. I'm going to be fine." 

Hercules laughed shortly, "Mother, I do  flutter." 

Alcmene laughed, "Of course dear, but you have to admit you're doing a fine imitation." Hercules laughed, but Alcmene grew serious. "Why don't you get some rest?" 

The demigod sighed, "Don't worry about me, Mother. Just concentrate on getting better." 

Meanwhile, Iolaus stood in the middle of the kitchen. "Okay, I know there's something around here to make broth with," the blonde hunter muttered under his breath. Rummaging through the cupboards, he managed to find enough ingredients and put a pot on to cook. 

He fought a cough, and walked around the bright kitchen as he waited. Iolaus was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the soup to come to a boil when Hercules walked into the kitchen. "Soup ready?" 

Iolaus was startled from where was resting his chin on his hand by Hercules' question, he hid a grimace that his movement caused. "Uh," glancing over at the pot, he finished, "almost. How's Alcmene?" 

The demigod sat down at the table, running a tired hand over his face. "Better. Complaining about being stuck in bed." 

Their conversation was interrupted by an urgent knock at the front door. The two friends shared a glance before hurrying into the entryway. Hercules pulled open the door to find a worn looking man standing on the outside. "Can we help you?" 

The visitor glanced from the taller man that had spoken to the smaller man next to him. "Is one of you Hercules?" he asked, his dark eyes burning with hope. 

Hercules sighed, but nodded his head, "I'm Hercules." He stood off to the side so as to let the man come inside. Soon the three men were settled in the sitting room. "What can I do for you?" 

"My village, Krenia, it's under attack. A group of bandits is terrorizing us. Most of our best men have been killed or captured. You have to help us, Hercules." 

Iolaus looked over at his friend, and could see the torn look on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm needed here . . ." 

Hercules was interrupted when Iolaus offered, "I'll go." The demigod glanced quickly over at his friend. Seeing Hercules questioning look, he added, "It's not that big of a deal, Herc. And Belius said that you need to stay with Alcmene." 

It wasn't that Hercules doubted Iolaus' ability to handle the situation. However, neither had he been blind to the fact that Iolaus had obviously been shaken up by his fall in the barn. A quick gaze at Iolaus and the demigod made his decision. "If you're sure you're up to it." 

An almost hurt look crossed Iolaus' face, "Why wouldn't I be up to it, Herc? Of course I am. I can handle a few lousy bandits." 

Hercules relented, "Okay, okay. I surrender." 

Iolaus stood and turned to the uncertain man, "How far away is Krenia?" 

"About half a day's travel. If we were to leave now, we should get there just after night fall." The visitor jumped up, pleased that the golden haired warrior had agreed to accompany him. "Thank you . . ." 

"Iolaus," he offered. 

A smile broke on the man's face, revealing a crooked grin. "Thank you, Iolaus." 

As the two men were walking down the road from Alcmene's, Hercules couldn't help but watch the retreating figures. Although Iolaus seemed to be fine, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his mother stirring in the kitchen. Turning his attention from the road, he resolved himself to the argument that was sure to come in convincing his mother to rest. 

On the road, Iolaus listened as Pelius, his guide's name as he soon learned, described his village and the situation there. He had been right, at night fall they were within sight of the town. Taking a little known shortcut through the woods, Iolaus allowed the other man to lead, while he scanned the area for bandits. 

He was jolted from his silent observation when a branch that Pelius had pushed out of his path swung back around and caught Iolaus across the chest. He muffled his sudden cry of pain, clenching his teeth against the fire that filled his side. Pelius turned a sideways glance at the hunter, but turned back to the trail when Iolaus waved him off. Pelius' attention diverted, Iolaus concentrated on regaining his breath. 

From then on, the agony in Iolaus' chest continued to grow. By the time they reached the small village, he had resorted to constantly holding a hand against his side. The one time that he risked taking a deep breath, he only accomplished starting a coughing fit. When it subsided, the amount of blood on his hand had increased from the previous attacks. 

he thought to himself,  With that thought in mind, he pressed on behind Pelius, his determination intact. 

In reaching Krenia, Iolaus found that Pelius had not exaggerated when he said that many of the men were now gone. However, he was encouraged by the number of able-bodied women who were willing to fight, and the natural defenses in and around Krenia. 

None of the adult residents of Krenia slept that night as they readied the town for another attack by the bandits. Everyone listened aptly as Iolaus outlined a defense strategy, the hunter hoped to capitalize on a water tower in the middle of town and a secret maze of tunnels under the village. In the dead of night the children and injured had been hurried into the sheltered portion of the tunnels. 

Iolaus stationed several of the older boys as sentries around the town, securing them high in the branches and out of sight of any advancing men. A system was established where the boys would fire arrows at the water tower if any of the enemy were spotted. 

As dawn grew near, the occupants of Krenia took up positions inside the buildings along the main street. Iolaus took up position on the water tower, ready to descend at the first arrow's shot. That first arrow tore into the wooden support of the tower at just past sunrise. Immediately on the alert, Iolaus gave the ready signal, lighting a large torch and hanging it from the tower's platform. 

The warrior quickly descended a ladder, landing firmly on his feet just as the first of the bandits began to pour into the town. Iolaus hid himself behind one of the tower posts as he observed the men looking uneasily around the still town. 

With a yell Iolaus propelled himself toward the leader of the band. The dirty man was caught off guard, barely managing to bring his sword up as Iolaus attacked. Encouraged by Iolaus' action, the townspeople swarmed out from the buildings. 

The people of Krenia, so often abused by the thugs they were now facing, were inspired by their blonde leader. Iolaus dispatched the leader, leaving him unconscious on the ground, before turning on the bandit nearest him. 

He couldn't hide a smile at seeing the townspeople taking back their town. Careful of his side, he successfully took on two of the attackers. He had just dropped yet another man when the leader stood up unsteadily and pointed a crooked finger at Iolaus. "You! Little man!" 

Iolaus grimaced as he turned to face the man who had called him. "What Ugly?" 

"You will pay for this," the man gestured at the scene of his men being beaten and fleeing into the woods. "I will see you bleed!" 

Rolling his eyes, Iolaus approached the insulting man. "We'll see. Come on then, put your sword where your mouth is." He had long since passed annoyed at the pompous killer. 

The fight that ensued caused the sound of swords clanging to echo throughout the town. Those that remained standing turned their attention to the two men that dueled in the center of town. Several of the bystanders mouths fell open as they watched both Iolaus and his opponent land and receive numerous blows. 

The seemingly victorious townspeople began to cheer when it appeared that Iolaus had the situation well in hand. In one last desperate attack, the bandit charged at Iolaus, landing a shoulder to the hunter's injured side. The stalwart warrior cried out in agony as he was hurled through the air, roughly landing with his attacker still covering him. 

A wicked grin on his marred features, the bandit laughed cruelly as he landed a kick against Iolaus' side as the warrior struggled to reach his feet. The breath he had been trying to force into injured lungs was shoved back out, and a red haze filled Iolaus' eyes. The hunter could taste the bitter liquid that rushed into his mouth after the blow, and he was finally forced to face that his deception had caught up with him. His vision blurring, Iolaus couldn't see the looks of shock on the villager's faces. 

Still unable to breathe, Iolaus had managed to push himself up on his elbows when the bandit landed a savage kick to the side of his face. Blackness settled over him quickly and he fell to the road motionless. 

Two days after Iolaus' departure, Hercules had his hands full with his mother. She had started feeling markedly better the evening before, and thus had insisted on being up and about the following morning. Early on Alcmene had shushed him for attempting to get her to rest more, and had since given in. 

Although the demigod appeased Alcmene by tending to chores instead of hovering underfoot, she knew he was still keeping a close eye on her. She smiled softly when she noticed her overprotective son casting a glance in her direction. However, a shadow passed in her eyes when she thought about Iolaus. 

Hercules had told her how while she was still quite sick, he had responded to the villager's urgent plea. She would have felt better had the two friends been able to go together. Alcmene knew better than anyone how much more complete the two men were together than separate. 

Shaking her head, she finished preparing a light lunch for Hercules and herself. Alcmene paused when she glanced up and saw a cart heading along the road toward the house. Wiping her hands, she went outside to greet her guest. As the cart approached, a closer look revealed the visitor to be Belius. 

"Hello, Belius," Alcmene called warmly, waving. 

Pulling the mule that dragged his cart to a halt, he cut the friendly woman a disapproving look. "Alcmene, what are you doing out and about? You're supposed to be resting." The man stepped down from the wagon, and approached Alcmene. 

Before she could respond, Hercules walked around a corner of the house. "That's what I tried to tell her," he grinned. "But," he added with a humor-filled glance at his mother, "she's too stubborn." 

Belius smiled conspiratorially. "Well, she has always been a tad on the stubborn side, Hercules." 

"Oh, listen to you two. Speaking like I'm not here," Alcmene interrupted their jesting conversation. "Anyway, I tell you I'm fine." 

Both Hercules and the healer smiled. "Okay, Alcmene," Belius conceded, "just let me take a look and I'll be on my way." He placed a hand on her back, and as he led her through the doorway Hercules heard him add, "Can't have one of my favorite ladies not taking care of herself, can I?" Once they were inside where Hercules couldn't hear, he added, "Besides, Hercules would have my hide if I didn't." 

Outside, Hercules heard Alcmene's melodious laughter at the healer's comment. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to the chores he was trying, not very successfully, to finish while he waited. 

Not long after they went inside, Belius and Alcmene emerged from the front door to find Hercules pretending to be busy. Alcmene smiled, knowing full well that her son had been waiting near the door. "Just as I said," Alcmene laughed, "I'm fine." 

Hercules laughter joined his mother's when Belius merely nodded his shoulders, saying, "She's your mother." The mood turned serious when Belius asked, "Oh, Hercules. I was hoping to get a chance to look at Iolaus while I was here. Is he around somewhere?" 

Hercules' eyes flashed with concern at hearing the healer's question, and Alcmene turned a confused face to the man. "He's gone to help out in Krenia," Hercules finally answered. "Why do you need to see him?" As he voiced the question, Hercules mind flashed to several events that had happened in the previous days. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, Hercules," Belius sought to reassure the demigod. "However, when I was here the other evening to check on Alcmene, I couldn't help but notice that Iolaus' color was off." Belius shrugged, "I know things are not always as they appear," he hesitated, reading the forlorn expressions in the two pairs of identical eyes, "but . . ." 

The older man left his sentence hanging open, but Hercules finished it for him. "But Iolaus is the worst about hiding what's wrong when he's hurt or sick." The tall man shook his head, and began to pace restlessly, "I knew something was wrong. I saw it. I should have looked closer. I . . ." 

Belius placed a comforting hand on the nervous demigod's shoulder. "If he didn't want you to know, Hercules, then you wouldn't have known. The Iolaus I know would not have let you see something he was determined to hide." 

"That's no excuse . . ." 

Hercules was interrupted when Alcmene moved to stand in front of him, taking one of his calloused hands in both of her smaller ones. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, Hercules. But still, why don't you go to Krenia and make sure? You might even meet him on the road on your way." 

Uncertainty filled Hercules' eyes. "If I do go there, and he's okay . . . Mother, he'll think I don't believe he's capable of handling a few bandits." 

Alcmene smiled softly, "Just tell him that I didn't want one of my boys out there fighting alone. Every good warrior has someone to watch his back." She squeezed his hand as she added, "It just so happens that my sons watch each others back." 

Although his concern wasn't completely dispelled by his mother's comforting words, and practical suggestion, he nodded his head shortly. "Okay." He half turned when a thought occurred to him. Turning his penetrating gaze on the healer, he asked, "Is Mother safe to stay alone yet? You said that someone should be here." 

Belius nodded as Alcmene responded, "I'm fine. Go." 

Hercules quickly put away the shovel he had been holding, and with a tilt of his head to Alcmene and Belius, he walked through the gate and toward Krenia. 

The tall demigod was just over halfway to Krenia when he saw a man jogging hurriedly down the path in his direction. He had almost ran headlong into Hercules before he paused to look at the warrior's face. "Hercules!" 

The cry startled the focused demigod from his thoughts, and he turned his full attention to the man he had just seen running. "Yes?" 

"My name is Pelius. I came to find you two days ago." 

Recognition dawned on Hercules' features. "Right, Pelius. I was just on my way to Krenia." He resumed walking as he spoke. "How are things there? Did you defeat the bandits?" The haunted look that crossed Pelius' features stilled Hercules' movements. "What's happened?" he asked with a hoarse voice. 

Pelius gazed hesitantly up at Hercules. "I was coming to find you." 

"Iolaus," Hercules gasped, his face paling. 

Nodding sadly, Pelius continued. "He rallied our people, gave us hope. The bandits were on the run when it happened." 

He was torn between needing to hear what had happened, but not wanting to know. Hercules blinked slowly and then prodded, "What happened then, Pelius?" 

"Their leader had been knocked out early in the fighting, but he woke up." Pelius swallowed nervously, but continued. "He was screaming insults at Iolaus, and as we watched they fought a horrendous fight. Everyone thought he had won before . . ." 

"Just tell me what he did," Hercules said when the smaller man paused, looking at him apprehensively. 

"The man drove into him with his shoulder. Iolaus fell almost instantly." Pelius paused for an instant, letting the news sink in. He was concerned by the agonized look on the demigod's features. "Those of us who were free to do so converged on his attacker." 

Hercules blinked slowly, "Is he . . ." He stopped, unable to voice the word that would complete his dark question. 

"Iolaus lives," Pelius said, shaking his head. "But the bandit who hurt him is dead. He didn't stand a chance against all of us. We knew if he lived, he might try to finish killing Iolaus." 

Hercules closed his eyes, but reopened them quickly. "Take me to him." Pelius nodded, motioning for Hercules to follow. "How is he?" Hercules questioned. 

Avoiding his question, Pelius noted, "I know a short cut through the woods. It will cut our traveling time in half." Hercules didn't miss his guide's oversight, and felt his heart sink even farther. 

For the rest of the journey to Krenia, the two men walked in silence. Hercules struggled to keep his mind from running away with the worst possible scenarios that he could imagine. He also fought the guilt that ate at his heart. The demigod couldn't help but feel responsible for whatever condition Iolaus was in now. His memory flashed back to the image his best friend plummeting through the hay loft floor. 

He was forced from his self-recrimination by Pelius' hand on his arm. "We're almost there, Hercules." The man pointed toward a small village that was just visible through the trees. They only paused for a moment before continuing onward toward the town. 

Upon reaching Krenia, Hercules found himself receiving long glances from the villagers. He realized that the townspeople had grown wary of strangers after the bandits relentless attacks, and he couldn't fault them for the mistrust. In fact, he later noted, he almost preferred the anonymous looks of uncertainty to the glances of pity he would receive. However, for the moment, his mind was focused on the singular task of locating his best friend. 

At the door of the healer's hut, Pelius excused himself, and left Hercules standing alone in front of the small building. Forcing his arm to raise, he knocked on tentatively on the wood door. 

Inside he could hear someone muttering and moving about until finally the door was pulled open. "Yes?" Before Hercules could respond, the healer drew in a quick breath of recognition and continued, "You're Hercules." 

The fatigued demigod nodded. "I was told that I could find my friend here." Hercules cringed at the sad green eyes that settled on his own. Fighting the urge for his knees to buckle, Hercules managed to ask, "Can I see him?" 

"Right through here, son." The elderly man ushered Hercules inside the deceptively spacious building. Holding back a curtain, the healer motioned him into a side room. "He's in there." He paused, reading the expression of desolation that blazed in Hercules' eyes. "My name's Aeros," the healer stated simply. Continuing he said, "I'll give you some privacy, but I'll be out front to answer what questions I can. Whenever you're ready." 

Hercules nodded his thanks absently, and forced himself to enter the small room. He paid little attention to Aeros' departure, instead he was focused on the person who occupied the small room. No color was left in the warrior's cheeks to drain away when he finally saw his beaten friend. Harsh white bandages covered much of the bronze torso, and even hid the hunter's golden locks. 

The demigod didn't fight the sob that tore from his throat when he walked over to his oldest friend's side. Reaching out with a large hand, he gently brushed a strand of hair away from Iolaus' face. He was very aware of how it stuck out from the bandage at an odd angle. 

The only sound in the room was the raspy breathing of the unconscious hunter. Hercules had to fight the urge to listen specifically for each breath, as if to ensure that they continue one after the other. 

Hercules found that he couldn't speak, and settled for resting a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. When his fingers brushed up against one of the bandages, he recoiled as if he had been burned. He sighed, knowing that he should go speak with the healer. However, Hercules found himself unable to tear himself away from his hurt friend's side. 

When he did emerge from the room, Aeros noted with concern the dark smudges under the demigod's eyes. It was not hard to see the toll Iolaus' condition was also taking on his strong friend. 

Speaking around a lump in his throat, Hercules asked, "Pelius told me about the fight. But I need to know what damage the fight caused." In his heart, Hercules knew that it was not the fight that had injured his friend so grievously, but the accident in the barn. He made himself listen for Aeros' response, knowing that Iolaus would be angrier about his guilt than anything else. 

The healer nodded grimly. "Take a seat, Hercules. I'll tell you what I can." Once Hercules had reluctantly taken the offered chair, Aeros continued. "Iolaus was brought to me soon after the fighting had ended. Most of his wounds were easily treated, even the head wound wasn't that serious." 

Believing his fears to be realized, Hercules added, "If his wounds weren't that serious, why is he still unconscious?" 

"Since he was found, he has not changed from what you see now, Hercules." 

"Why?" Hercules blinked, processing what information Aeros was sharing. His voice rasped as he pressed, "Then what's wrong with him?" 

The man's face grew more somber. "The best I've been able to tell is that he's bleeding inside." He paused before adding, "From the looks of it, he has been for some days now." 

Hercules eyes slowly closed as full realization of his fears dawned on him. "He fell." The demigod cleared his throat before finishing his statement. "Three days ago, from a hay loft." Hercules stood and began to pace, "Whenever we asked, he insisted that he was fine." 

"From what I saw of him while he was helping to ready the town for the fight that doesn't surprise me, Hercules." 

Hercules stilled his pacing, and Aeros' concern grew as he heard the tremor that filled Hercules' usually steady voice when the demigod whispered, "Will he make it?" 

Aeros found himself unable to meet Hercules searching, almost needy gaze. "I'm afraid with this new injury, on top of what you described . . . It's up to the gods now." 

"If that's true," Hercules' jaw clenched, "then all truly is lost." 

Hercules spent that evening never further than a few steps away from his friend. As the night wore on, he found himself worried that each shallow breath the hunter drew might be the last. Because of this, Hercules failed to sleep, even though exhaustion coursed through his body. Instead, he focused his energies on Iolaus. 

When morning finally came, Hercules raised weary eyes to the kind healer. "I'd like to take him home," he whispered brokenly. 

Aeros couldn't help but be moved by the raw emotion that filled Hercules' voice. Looking over at his still unconscious patient, the healer weighed the options. "Honestly, at this point, moving him would probably make little difference." Hercules nodded and moved to stand when Aeros added, "However, you must still be careful not to let his side be reinjured. That is, if he is to have any chance at all." 

Although his heart wasn't in the task, Hercules left the warm house to build a litter on which to carry his friend home. Before he had taken five steps, he was met by Pelius and several other of the villagers. "Hercules," Pelius spoke softly. 

When he was sure he had the demigod's attention, Pelius continued. "Our greatest regret is that we cannot thank Iolaus properly." Hercules had to make himself meet the young man's sad eyes as he expressed his sentiment. "However, we would like to present you with this," he stepped aside to reveal a finely crafted litter that was covered with several blankets, "to help him home." 

Hercules was moved by the simple gesture, and found it hard to voice his thanks. He nodded, and a young woman who stood nearby in the gathering walked closer to the demigod. "The look on your face speaks volumes of your friendship, and tells us of your gratitude, Son of Zeus." 

Another, slightly older woman, also walked up to the speechless warrior. "Be safe. And may you have a safe journey home with our town's hero. You are both always welcome in Krenia." 

He blinked away the moisture that had begun to collect in his eyes, and smiled sadly at the grateful villagers. "Thank you," he breathed, and turned to reenter the healer's cottage. 

Hercules drew a deep breath to help focus his emotions, and soon he and Aeros had Iolaus ready for the trek back to Alcmene's. Aeros held the door open for Hercules, and the demigod's fragile hold on his emotions wavered as he looked outside. 

He was unprepared for the sight of the gathering outside the cottage. Every towns person capable of moving about had assembled near the building. Word had spread quickly among the people that the man who had risked his life so grievously to free them from the raiders was leaving them. 

Not a word was spoken as the crowd parted to let the demigod and his precious burden pass through their ranks. Hercules wouldn't allow himself to see the tears that fell down several of the solemn faces. Instead, he felt the pride at the farewell that his closest friend so deserved, but was unable to enjoy. 

His eyes still on the road in front of him, Hercules quickly left Krenia behind them both. 

Walking was slow going on the trip, as Hercules did his best to avoid any large bumps or dips in the path, and keep any stray branches from striking his friend. Concentrating on the faint burn in his arm muscles helped the demigod to distract himself from thinking too much about their situation. 

Late in the day, they were not quite to the point where Pelius had found Hercules the day before, when Hercules decided to make camp. Pulling the stretcher off of the road and into a clearing, he lowered Iolaus carefully onto the ground. The concerned friend checked that the blankets were secure around the hunter and worked to get a fire built as quickly as possible. 

Once orange flames were lighting up the clearing, Hercules turned to move Iolaus closer to the warmth the fire provided. Sitting on the ground close to his unconscious friend, he contemplated catching something for dinner, but discarded the idea when a wave of melancholy washed over him as he recalled that it was usually Iolaus who did the hunting. 

He stirred the flames absently with a spare branch, staring deep within their depths. He wasn't sure what he was searching for, but it wasn't hidden in the blaze. Dropping the branch, he pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his forearms across them. 

Hercules turned his attention back to Iolaus, the glow of the flames reflecting in the hunter's golden hair. He would have believed the man just sleeping, if it weren't for the dark areas under his closed eyes. The warrior longed to see those eyes open and alive once more. For as long as the demigod had known the smaller man, his eyes had been a window inside the whirlwind. 

He sighed, worried that window was closed forever. 

Just after dark, Hercules found himself talking with his friend, although he was very aware that he would not answer. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, his voice ringing around the clearing. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" A hurt borne of despair filled his voice. After a second, he continued, his voice a husky whisper, "Why did you still go to Krenia?" 

Silence descended on the two men, only one of whom was aware of the ominous silence. It was a calm so oppressive that Hercules started speaking to break the stillness. "So, I heard you really pulled off a miracle at Krenia." He stood, pacing in a small pattern beside the fire. "Probably helped save a lot of lives." 

The small, proud smile that formed on Hercules' face disappeared when he looked at Iolaus' unmoving figure again. He sat down, resting a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. "Now you just have to wake up, my friend." 

Removing his hand, he again rested his arms on his knees, laying his forehead on his crossed arms. Within moments, the fatigue that he had been fighting since leaving his mother's house caught up with him, and he quickly fell asleep. 

A flash of light illuminated the clearing, and when it faded Athena stood at the edge of the firelight, just inside the tree line. She had forgone her usual attire, and instead stood there in a simple gray gown. For a moment she stood immobile, looking down at the two figures next to the fire. She had heard her little brother's heartfelt words earlier in the evening, and had been moved to action by them. 

The goddess regretted that it had taken her so long to reach the friends, Ares' had proven a difficult challenge to sidestep in her quest. The man who had fought Iolaus in Krenia, she had learned, had been pledged to Ares. As a result, the god of war, still angry at his loss, threw what Athena recalled as a temper tantrum on Olympus. 

Athena smiled as she recalled the loathing look on Ares' as she won their battle of words. Then again, she added silently, when it came to words, that had never been her dear brother's strongest suit. 

It took only a few steps for the gray eyed beauty to cross the clearing and kneel down next to the injured warrior. It had taken some time for she and Artemis to recover from Iolaus' choosing Aphrodite in their beauty contest. However, there had been many other times in his lifetime that Iolaus had caught the eye of Athena. 

She smiled sadly when she gazed between Iolaus and her sleeping half-brother. Waving a hand over Iolaus' face, she spoke softly, "Sleep well, my stalwart warrior." 

She had just finished speaking when Hercules began to stir. The demigod opened his eyes, seeing his sister leaning over Iolaus. "Leave him alone, Athena," he said, sitting up straight. 

"Don't worry, Hercules. I'm not here to hurt him." The tall goddess stood, and walked over to Hercules. Taking a seat next to him, she continued. "He did it because of you, you know." 

Confusion flickered in his eyes, and Hercules asked, "Did what?" 

Athena smiled, "That's why he went to Krenia. For you." 

"He shouldn't have." Hercules shook his head earnestly, "He didn't have to do it." 

"Yes he did," she said, laying a calming hand on his arm. "He knew how desperately you were torn between helping that village and helping your mother. So," she said, looking over at the sleeping hunter, "he made your decision for you." 

"He made the wrong one," Hercules said definitely. 

Athena shook her head, "No, to have chosen otherwise would to have gone against all that he is. All that he ever has been." 

Hercules searched his sister's eyes, seeking answers. "He was already hurt." Glancing at his friend, he asked quietly, "Why didn't he tell me?" 

"He knew the guilt his accident would cause you, Hercules. His falling through that loft was an accident, but your friend realized that you would not see it that way." Hercules flinched as Athena reached out a hand to brush a lock of hair away from his eyes. After a moment, she added, "What he did was very heroic. And very foolish." 

Hercules thought for a moment, finally asking, "What exactly happened to him after he fell in the barn?" 

"Something that was not meant to," she replied cryptically. 

"Athena . . ." the demigod's voice held a tone of warning to it. 

Raising a hand to quiet him, she continued. "I cannot tell you details. Only that he suffered a serious rupture internally." 

Hercules eyes widened, "Aeros said that he had . . ." 

"Slowly been bleeding to death," Athena finished for him. She nodded, "Iolaus knew early on that something was wrong. He hoped that it would go away, only it didn't." She again turned her attention to the sleeping man, but her words were directed at Hercules. "Just before the fight, he had decided to get help for it." 

Understanding struck Hercules at his sister's words. "Iolaus never voluntarily goes to a healer. How bad must it have been . . ." 

Kind eyes searched Hercules' face. "Yes, he was in pain. And yes, he was beginning to fear what might be wrong." She smiled when she said, "Do you realize the gift you have, my brother? He was willing to suffer all that, to spare you the grief he knew you would place upon yourself at being the cause." 

Hercules blinked quickly, staring over at Iolaus as the goddess spoke. "I never doubted the magnitude of our friendship. I've just never realized its depths until now." He paused, his voice breaking as he voiced, "Until its too late." 

"Its never too late, Hercules." 

"What?" he asked, bewildered eyes meeting Athena's. 

She smiled, more brightly this time. "It's not too late for either of you. Or your friendship," she explained. "It still is a gift. It always will be." She stood, but before she could leave, she added, "Never doubt the connection the two of you share, little brother. There is but one person who can ground you in this world, Hercules, and he is laying right over there." 

Athena walked toward the edge of the clearing, after pausing next to Iolaus. "You have many gifts, my half-mortal brother, but the greatest of these came not from the gods. But from him," she tilted her head toward the hunter and vanished. 

After she had disappeared from the clearing, Hercules heard her voice echo softly through the woods. "Sleep now, little brother. All will seem better in the morning." 

A sparkling of dust settled over the two men, and within moments a still bewildered demigod drifted off to sleep. 

Dawn came early to the small clearing, and Hercules blinked at the light that fell across his face. He rubbed a hand across his face tiredly, but his hand stilled when he had a flash of memory from the night before. A sadness settled on him when he recalled his dream that Athena had come to help Iolaus. 

A quick glance at his friend, laying the same as he was when the demigod had last seen him, confirmed his sinking feeling that it had all been a dream. With a sigh, the weary man stood and walked out past the edge of the camp. 

When Hercules returned, he had just glanced over at Iolaus when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes wide, he tried to decide if he had actually seen Iolaus move slightly, or if it had been an overactive, if hopeful, imagination. 

He had finally managed to take another step when he heard a faint groan. Blinking rapidly, his mouth fell open when Iolaus stirred. Fighting the urge to yell with relief, he quickly crossed the rest of the way over to his friend. He reached out a tentative hand to the hunter's throat, and felt his breath catch when he found a steady strong beat, unlike the shallow pattern of the night before. 

Tears threatened to spill out of the demigod's eyes when he saw Iolaus' blue orbs open slowly. A large grin formed on Hercules' face as Iolaus' gaze searched out his own, and he tried to blink away the moisture that was in his eyes. After his attention fell on the demigod, Iolaus' eyes began frantically searching around the little he could see of the camp clearing. 

"Calm down, buddy. You're all right." Relief washed over the larger man as he spoke the words, now convinced that his sister's visit had indeed been real, and not a wishful dream. Hercules placed a reassuring hand on Iolaus' shoulder to keep him from struggling too hard. "Take it easy, you're still not completely well." 

Iolaus' questioning eyes again found those of his friend. "Herc? What are you doing here?" Iolaus paused, then added, "Where is here, anyway?" 

Heartfelt laughter echoed from the larger man's chest. "All in due time, my friend." Unable to resist, the demigod pulled his friend to him in a crushing hug. The emotions that threatened to break through his careful facade were those of euphoria, as compared to the agonizing loss he had known the evening before. 

Hercules pulled back from the embrace when he heard Iolaus whisper, "Herc? You're crushing me here, buddy." 

The grin never leaving his face, he took a seat next to his still confined friend. After a moment of assuring himself that this wasn't a hallucination, Hercules turned serious. "What's the last thing you remember?" 

Iolaus' gaze turned inward, searching through layers of hazy thoughts. "Krenia. The fight." His hesitant voice turned urgent when he asked, "We won, right?" 

Hercules nodded, "Yes, you won. The people of Krenia are very grateful to you." 

"For what?" Iolaus muttered, looking down at the blanket that covered him. "Getting hurt?" 

The demigod's eyes turned soft. "No. For rallying them. Some said you were their hero." 

"Yeah," Iolaus commented, cringing as he heard the insecurity in his own voice. "Some hero I turned out to be. One blow and I was down." 

Hercules shook his head in disagreement. "That's not the story I heard. And it wasn't just 'one blow' it was your fall from the hay loft." 

"Herc . . ." Iolaus replied, hearing the guilt in his best friend's voice, "that wasn't your fault." 

His guilt not receding, Hercules avoided Iolaus' comment. "Whatever the case may be, your being hurt in Krenia wasn't your fault," Hercules argued. "Those people needed someone, and they found you." 

The hunter looked up into Hercules' emotion filled eyes. "There's something you're not telling me. Isn't there?" 

Hercules marveled at his friend's ability to read him so easily. "Yeah," he breathed. 

"Well?" Iolaus asked impatiently. "What do I not remember?" 

Running a hand through his hair, Hercules decided to go with the direct approach. "You almost died." 

"And?" Iolaus questioned, unimpressed. "That's not a first." 

"You  have died," Hercules stressed. "I was taking you home. Aeros said that keeping you still wouldn't make a big enough difference to matter." The demigod paused, examining his friend's now-subdued face. "You had been bleeding inside ever since the barn," seeing Iolaus' lowered gaze, Hercules knew he had hit a sore spot, "but I have the feeling you knew that." 

"Yeah," Iolaus offered quietly. 

"Anyway," Hercules continued, leaving the discussion of what had happened at Alcmene's for later. "Because of that, there was nothing Aeros could do." 

"So . . ." Iolaus coughed to clear his throat, and then pressed on. "So what happened? Why am I alive?" 

Hercules looked into his friend's blue eyes, the same eyes that not long before he had been afraid were closed forever. In them he could read the uncertainty that the situation was sure to bring to his friend. However, the demigod persevered for his friend's sake. "Athena." 

The hunter's attention shot up. "Athena? Why would she intervene?" 

"I'm not completely certain. She said it wasn't your time. That your being hurt in the barn wasn't meant to happen." 

Iolaus nodded slowly, although still unsure. The whole situation still not completely sinking into his mind. "Wait, Herc. If you're here, who's with your mother?" 

"Mother's fine," Hercules smiled at the hunter's concern for everyone but himself. "She was who sent me after you. Belius had been concerned, and in turn Mother was as well." 

"I never meant to upset her," Iolaus whispered. "Her or you." 

Ruffling the stray locks of blonde hair that peeked out from the bandage affectionately, Hercules responded, "She was only worried because she cares. She told me that if you asked, to give you a message." 

Iolaus looked up at Hercules. "Really?" 

"Yes really," he grinned. "She said to tell you that she didn't like the idea of one of her boys fighting alone. That every good warrior has someone to watch his back, and it so happens that her sons' watch each others." 

"Her sons?" Iolaus asked, his eyes scrunching up in confusion. 

Hercules laughed, "Yes, her sons. Didn't you know that Mother adopted you years ago?" The demigod's eyes twinkled as he watched the information sink into Iolaus. 

Turning serious again, Hercules pressed on with a more serious topic. "So tell me. Why did you keep your being hurt after you fell a secret?" 

Shrugging, the hunter replied, "I don't know, Herc. I knew how guilty you'd feel, and you were already worried about Alcmene." 

"I'm never too busy to be rightfully troubled where you're concerned, my friend. I thought you had learned your lesson after that episode with Prometheus." 

Iolaus listened to Hercules comment, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Herc." 

"What in Tartarus for?" Hercules countered, his voice rising and his hands clenching. Lowering his voice, he persisted, "Being stubborn? Overprotective? Caring too much?" 

Iolaus sighed, "I guess." He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. His eyes opened wide as he realized what he had done. "Herc . . . I didn't cough." 

The demigod nodded, smiling. "You're right." 

"Uh, Herc?" 

Hercules stood, and walked around to add some wood to the fire. "Yeah?" 

"Are you planning to cook breakfast any time soon?" 

Hercules laughed, Iolaus' eyes lighting up as well. "I'll see what I can do." He turned away, but paused and looked back over his shoulder at his friend. "Good to have you back, Iolaus." 

The hunter smiled softly, "Thanks, Herc." He paused, enjoying the novel idea of breathing without it hurting. A few seconds later he reminded his friend, "Now, go get breakfast. I'm starving!" 

Walking out into the woods, Hercules continued laughing softly, shaking his head. "Thanks Athena," he said quietly, glancing up. 

The End 

Well???? Let me know what you think if you've managed to read it all!!! :-) 

kaly razrbkr@juno.com 


End file.
